


Shatter Me

by hime_complex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Do I regret it?, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, and literally jumps right into the smut, cold open, established relationship? maybe?, hxh - Freeform, its very soft tho, leopika - Freeform, light fluff, nope - Freeform, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: It was scary in a way, to be that exposed, that open to another person. But if Kurapika was going to be that way with anyone, it would be Leorio.





	Shatter Me

It felt so good, so overwhelming that I had to close my eyes. I leaned into his shoulder, panting and whimpering as I grabbed fistfuls of his short hair.

 

Suddenly, he leaned away from me, and I whined at the loss of his warmth against my body. He brought up a hand to caress my face gently, and I melted into his touch, still shaking slightly at his lack of movement, my body pleading for more stimulation.

 

“L-Leorio... don’t stop, please...” I begged, not even acknowledging the shame I should have felt at my own neediness.

 

He smiled softly and stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb, his gentle touch a stark contrast against the roughness of his calloused fingers.

 

“Kurapika, look at me...”

 

I opened my eyes to look up at him through thick, dark-blond lashes, my face flushing crimson as if attempting to compete with my eyes.

 

His were dark and fierce with lust, and they bore into me, as if he could see into my very soul. It was too intimate, too vulnerable. He began to move again, and I dug my nails into his back, biting my lip to try to stifle moans as I felt self-consciousness bubble up to the surface of my muddled thoughts.

 

He caressed my cheek again, a slight smile making its way to his parted lips, his eyes softening in what I hoped was fondness.

 

“Let me hear you...” He panted quietly, leaning down to kiss me once, short but slow and sweet. He released me, thumbing over my cheekbone again, and I cried out softly, arching into him.

 

“A-ah... Leorio..!” My hands scrabbled for purchase on the smooth skin of his back, broad and muscled under my fingertips. I brought my shaking legs up to wrap around his waist, tilting my hips up to meet his incessant thrusts.

 

He maintained a steady, agonizing pace, which wasn’t slow but still wasn’t fast enough. My head dropped back to the pillows and I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to do anything but feel as I cried out desperately for him to go harder, faster.

 

Instead, he stopped again, and I let out a keening wail, which would have been embarrassing if I wasn’t aching for his touch so badly it hurt.

 

“Kurapika...” he rasped, his voice low and wavering slightly with the effort of staying still. “I want to see your eyes... They’re so beautiful...”

 

I whined aloud, grinding my hips up into him although he was already deep inside me, my heels digging into his back where my legs were hooked around his torso. He gasped and his hips snapped out and then back into me, hard, instinctually and against his conscious will.

 

“Leorio!” I let out a high-pitched moan, grabbing on to him for dear life as my eyes flew open, revealing their brilliant scarlet hue, and started to brim with tears.

 

He was breathing hard, and an unsteady hand pushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear in a tender gesture that left me shuddering.

 

“Leorio, please!” I attempted to grind up onto him again, but he quickly held my hips down. I whined at him, frustrated, but he traced soothing circles into my hipbones as he spoke to me.

 

“I love your eyes, Kurapika...” he said softly, a strange emotionality to his tone. “I love _you_...”

 

He began to move again, slowly, releasing my hips and caressing my face once more. I pressed into him, moaning incoherently in response, the clouded carmine of my eyes betraying my feelings as they made contact with his. I gasped when he angled his hips to hit that sweet spot deep inside me, my eyes widening and my toes curling at the lightning bolts of pleasure that shot through my core. He smiled at me affectionately between groans of pleasure, his free hand roaming up and down my side and over my chest before settling on my hip once more, but not in a constricting manner.

 

He was so gentle, even as he sped up, his firm strokes interspersed with sweet kisses to my face and neck. The pressure building inside me was unbearable and I let out a choked sob, his name tearing out of my throat as I clutched at his sides.

 

“Ah, Leorio! Ahh!”

 

Almost as if he’d read my mind, he reached between us to pump me in time with his thrusts, squeezing the head of my arousal, his skilled fingers taking me apart at the seams. I cried out, louder, biting into his shoulder hard and sucking until I left behind a rich magenta bruise, before dropping my head back to stare into his eyes.

 

“I’m so close, please, Leorio, please!” I cried, and he moaned out my name, hoarse and low in his throat. His thrusts began to lose their rhythm, becoming more desperate and sloppy and rough.

 

My chest heaved as tears began to spill from my glowing red eyes at the overstimulation and the raw emotion of it all. He peppered my face with little kisses, his breathing ragged against my skin as he _shh_ ’d me softly, his hand steadily working me toward my climax.

 

Finally, my vision whited out and my back arched as my body was wracked with pleasure. I screamed, unbridled, his name tearing forth from my throat as I clung to him like a lifeline, clenching around him and spasming uncontrollably.

 

“Ahh, _Leoriooo!”_

 

He gasped and swore under his breath as he came, his hips stuttering as he slammed into me hard, one hand tightening around my cock and the other digging into my hip, hard enough to leave a mark. He rode me through it, his last thrusts weaker and shallower before he stopped, breathing heavily but still inside me, holding my body close to his.

 

He leaned down and placed a shaky kiss on my lips, his breath mingling with mine as my sight returned and my face flushed in a delayed response of embarrassment. He only smiled and brought his clean hand up to touch my face, murmuring my name.

 

“Kurapika...”

 

My hands, still looped around his back, lazily meandered up to play with his hair. I averted my gaze, suddenly shy.

 

“Leorio, I...”

 

He nodded and kissed me again in encouragement, his palm sliding over my jaw. I paused to catch my breath before continuing.

 

“I love you too.”

 

My eyes, still shining an elegant ruby, met his, warm and dark and soft in the halo of dim light that blanketed the room.

 

His smile widened and he kissed me again, longer and deeper this time. His hand traced down my chest until he finally sat up and separated himself from me. The head of his cock caught on the rim of my now sensitive hole, pulling a quivering whine from my lips. He apologized softly, kissed me once more, squeezed my hand, and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a warm, wet rag.

 

He cleaned me off gently and attentively, and as I watched him, I felt my heart swell. The concentration in his eyes and the careful precision of his hands were telling. _He’ll make a wonderful doctor,_ I thought to myself. He tossed the towel aside after he was finished and lay down next to me, gathering me in his strong arms and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. I snuggled into him with my head against his chest, our naked limbs tangled together as I drifted off to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this and i really tried to get kurapika’s voice right, with the big words and almost lyrical style. i wanted to include a lot of emotion and description. i hope i achieved that. i like writing mlm and wlw relationships in first person because i don’t have to worry about clarifying which “he” im referring to bdjdndkd i also love introducing characters/names through dialogue (not right at the beginning, and dialogue only, often) anyways i have more leopikas in the works for y’all (but mostly for myself bc im a self-indulgent loser and also highkey hyperfixating on hxh) so... yeah. create the content u wanna see in the world right? i hope y’all enjoyed this little piece because i really like this one. <3 p.s. can u tell how much i love the kurapika’s-eyes-turning-red-during-sex thing? (hint: the answer is i love it almost as much as leorio does ;) )


End file.
